


So The Thief Becomes a Cop.... Ironic.

by marauder5sos



Series: Minty Fic Week! [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Graduation, M/M, Papa Miller was a dick, but tries to remedy his mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder5sos/pseuds/marauder5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MINTY FIC WEEK DAY 3 - GRADUATION!AU</p><p>Miller is graduating from Police Academy and of course Monty is there to support him, but so is someone they weren't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So The Thief Becomes a Cop.... Ironic.

Today was the day Miller graduated from Police Academy and Monty could not be prouder. Driving to the Academy with Murphy and Miller had been an unusually quiet affair, the two police officers-to-be were normally more boisterous and amusing to be around, however with pre-graduation nerves setting in, the two best friends were silent as Monty drove and fiddled around with the radio.

Getting to the venue with only two minutes to spare, Monty pulled Miller aside and fixed his tie. Smiling, Miller pressed a quick kiss to Monty’s lips and said, “Wish me luck!”

Monty looked up at him and cheekily grinned, “Good luck thief boy, go out there and steal my heart alright?” to which Miller just rolled his eyes and pecked Monty on the cheek as Murphy groaned, “Ugh, you guys make me sick.”

“Oh shut up Murphy, you love us.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, c’mon Miller we need to go.”

As the two went backstage to join the rest of their graduating class, Monty waved and said good luck one last time before going to find his seat.

His seat was luckily reserved next to Clarke, who was also sitting next to Octavia who were both there for Bellamy. She turned to him and asked, “How’s Millers nerves?”

Monty shrugged, “Alright I’m guessing, neither he or Murphy said a word on the way here, they were so quiet it was weird.”

“Same with Bellamy and Wells, even when Octavia and I tried to get them to interact it didn’t work. Although, Wells could just be missing Fox.”

“Yeah, I was wondering where she was?”

Clarke grinned, “She’s in Australia, for University. Crazy huh?”

“Seriously,” and turning his head to see the empty seat next to him, he frowned as he saw the reserved sign resting on it.

“Clarke,” he asked getting her attention, “Why does this seat say ‘Reserved for Miller’?”

Clarke’s head looked over past Monty and saw the sign and looked confused, “Why would Miller be sitting down here? That doesn’t make sense, Octavia, is Bellamy sitting down here with us too?” she asked, directing the end of her question to the brunette.

“No? Why would he? They sit up on stage don’t they?” Octavia answered while crinkling her nose in confusion.

“I’m not sure, Monty has a seat next to him saying it’s reserved for Miller.”

“What the fuck?” Octavia wondered, “That’s so weird.”

Just as Monty was about to reply, a man brushed passed him to sit down in the reserved seat, and as Monty got a good look at his face, his eyes widen and he stared at Clarke in shock who shrugged in bewilderment as she piped up, “Hey Chief Miller.”

Millers dad, Police Chief David Miller, who had kicked Nate out was now at his sons graduation looking as though he had no care in the world. 

Clarke, whose Dad used to work with David and who had grown up with Nathan along with Wells, had known David since she was a child, but hadn’t seen him since he’d kicked Miller out, and Monty, who had met him on the night Miller was kicked out, were now unsure on how to approach the situation they were now in.

“Hello Clarke, Monty,” David replied, looking slightly nervous.

“What are you doing here?” Monty asked him with thinly veiled hostility.

His eyes downcast, Millers father answered, “I found out about the graduation at the station, I just needed to come, to see him graduate.”

Monty saw red, this man had thrown out Miller like he was trash and hadn’t made an effort to speak to him for nearly a year, and now he wanted to turn up like nothing had happened?

“I want you to know, Sir, that you should be really proud of Nate, he’s put himself through the academy all by himself, with no help from you. He trains hard and he studies hard, and he is going to be the best goddamn police officer in this district.”

Chief Miller started saying, “I know- -,” but Monty cut him off.

“No you don’t know, because you weren’t there for him, I was, and that’s the whole reason you kicked him out wasn’t it? Because of me?” Monty asked glaring at him.

But as Monty looked at Chief Miller, the older man had tears in his eyes, “Please,” he said, “Please forgive me for what I did, to you, to my son. I made a mistake, a terrible one and I’m here to fix that, please believe me Monty.”

Monty scrutinised him and nodded once, “I’ll let you talk to him, it’s not my forgiveness you need to ask for,” and as all the cadets walked across the stage to take their seats, Miller a part of them, Monty continued, “It’s his.”

Monty didn’t speak to Millers dad for the rest of the ceremony. When Bellamy, Wells and Murphy all walked across the stage as they graduated, Octavia, Clarke and Monty stayed in their seats clapping and whistling as they took photos, but when Miller walked across across the stage, grinning bashfully, Monty stood up and wolf whistled the loudest as his boyfriend accepted his award.

After the rest of the cadets had walked across the stage, the head of the Academy said a few words and then the ceremony was over. 

As Miller jumped down off of the stage along with Bellamy, Murphy and Wells, Monty, Clarke and Octavia’s little group made their way to their friends, family and partners. 

When they got there, the boys were grinning from ear to ear as they laughed and play tackled each other. Monty walked up behind Miller and snuck his arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, “Congratulations Officer.”

After Miller spun around, showed Monty his certificate and posed for a photo with him, he sneaked a kiss onto Monty’s cheek who turned to face him.

“I’m so proud of you Nate.”  
Miller grinned and wrapped his arms around Monty’s neck, “Yeah? How proud?”

“Hella proud.”

Laughing, Miller kissed him again then said, “You’re a fucking nerd.”

Monty shrugged nonchalantly and then bit his lip, “Uh, Nate? Your dad’s here.”

Miller stopped laughing and stared at him, “What?”

Monty turned Millers head so he could see his Dad, and he felt his body tense up.

“Son,” Chief Miller started cautiously.

Miller, who grabbed Monty’s hand and laced their fingers together looked shocked as he replied, “Dad?”

Chief Miller took another step forward, “I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I love you and I am so so proud of you. I’m sorry,” and as his voice broke, he paused for a second before continuing, “I am so sorry for how I treated you, I made a mistake and now I’m here to fix it.”

Miller looked at Monty questioningly who nodded.

Letting go of Monty’s hand, Miller threw himself on his dad, squeezing him in a hug, “I missed you Dad,” he whispered.

“I missed you too son.”

Monty and Murphy looked at each other in surprise and Monty was pleased to see that Millers best friend wasn’t going to make a scene with Chief Miller, however, all the emotion was getting to him.

“Alright everyone, lets ease up a bit and I vote we all go for a drink.”

Octavia and Clarke both groaned as the two Millers broke apart from their reunion hug and Monty cuffed Murphy around the back of the head, “You’re an idiot Murphy, they were bonding! Just because you’re emotionally incapable of letting other people have emotions, you can’t just ruin father and son bonding times!”

“Oh uh, it’s okay, I need to get back to the station, Monty, Nathan, I’d like you both to come for dinner some time this week, if that’s okay with the both of you?”

Monty and Miller looked at each other and answered at the same time, “Sure dad,” “Of course Mr Miller.”

Chief Miller smiled and hugged Miller one last time and shook Montys hand and left.

Murphy sighed heavily, “Thank fucking God, can we go get our celebratory drink now?” 

Octavia nodded and looked at Wells thoughtfully, “You know, Lincoln’s working at The Dropship today, maybe we should go there?”

“Lincoln?” Bellamy asked sharply, “You’re still seeing him?”

Clarke groaned, “Leave Lincoln and Octavia alone, don’t be a bully,” and speaking to Murphy she said, “We’ll take you in our car, I think the two lovebirds want some time alone.”  
Flashing Clarke a grateful look, Miller confirmed, “Yeah, we’ll meet you guys there alright?” and as the five walked off, Murphy called out, “See you there! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Shaking his head, Monty remarked, “Your friend is an idiot.”

“He’s your friend too.”

“Don’t remind me,” and moving closer to Miller he hugged him and whispered into his neck, “I’m really proud of you.”

Miller huffed bashfully and hugged Monty tighter, “No matter what happens I’ll always have you right?”

“You know you do.”

Kissing Monty on the forehead and resting his chin on Monty’s head he said, “I love you,” and pausing for a moment as he chuckled he continued, “Even though you’re a fucking nerd, I still love you.”

“Love you too Nate.”

“Can we go get a drink now?”

“Oh God yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Any reviews/kudos would mean the world to me, hope you enjoyed it! x


End file.
